Divided
by Birdflame
Summary: "I must stay loyal to ForestClan. I must stay loyal. But we must leave. Tonight." Rated T for violence. No flaming.
1. Allegiances

**(I own nothing.)**

**Summary:** Ashfeather is a young warrior of ForestClan. A traumatic experience in her kithood put her on a path of hating SeaClan. But when one of her enemies saves her life, her whole world shifts, and she no longer knows what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>The Clan Laws:<strong>

Stay loyal to only your Clan.

The Healer decides the next leader.

Help kits.

Only kill if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>ForestClan:<strong> (lives in dense forest by SeaClan)

_Leader:_ Darkstar - black and dark gray she-cat

_Healer:_ Sparrowflight - dark brown tabby tom

Spikefur - spiky-furred gray tabby tom

Stonewhisker - blue-gray she-cat

Mako - ginger tom with amber eyes (former loner)

Pikefang - dark brown she-cat with very sharp teeth

Willowsplash - gray and white she-cat

Birchclaw - black and white tom

Cali - small white she-cat (former loner)

Quillo - tortoiseshell she-cat (former loner); mother of Fennelkit and Wildkit

Foxpelt - russet tom

Ashfeather - very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with slightly visible stripes of darker fur

_Kits:_ Fennelkit - golden tabby she-cat

Wildkit - copper tabby tom with matted fur

**SeaClan:** (lives in a sparse woodland with rocky cliffs by the sea's edge)

_Leader:_ Tidestar - very, very dark gray tom

_Healer:_ Smallfoot - black and white tom

Rainpelt - mottled gray she-cat

Bearpelt - shaggy brown tom

Oceanmist - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mistyclaw - gray and white she-cat

Quailwing - brown and black tom

Songbreeze - tabby she-cat with white patches

Dreameye - blind black she-cat (can sense where things are through vibrations in the ground); expecting Quailwing's kits

Shadowfur - handsome black tom

_Elders:_ Hazelstorm - tortoiseshell she-cat

**HillClan:** (lives in the hills by the two other Clans and has the biggest territory)

_Leader:_ Violetstar - very dark blue-gray she-cat

_Healer:_ Kinkclaw - brown tabby tom with a bent claw

Harefur - brown and white tom

Cinderfoot - white she-cat with dark gray paws

Longstream - ginger tom

Brackenleaf - golden-brown she-cat with a white leaf-shape on her chest

Minnowfin - silver tom

Silvermoon - silver tabby she-cat; expecting Longstream's kits

Wolftail - dark gray tom with lighter gray on the underbelly and a very bushy tail

Poollily - pinkish-orange she-cat with white specks; mother of Windkit

Milknose - white tom with a pale nose

_Kits:_ Windkit - brown tom

_Elders:_ Dawnflower - cream-colored she-cat

Owlfeather - mottled gray and white tom

Mottlefur - mottled gray and white she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**(I own nothing.)**

**(I dedicate this book to Crystalstar of LightClan.)**

* * *

><p>1<p>

I stalk through the forest, following the scent of a rabbit. One had wandered from HillClan territory and since prey was starting to get scarce, I had decided to take the chance. The scent grows stronger and fresher. I look carefully around a holly bush and see the prey in a small clearing, sniffing some leaves. I sink into a low crouch with my belly fur brushing the forest grass and my tail barely scraping the top of the dead leaves. The rabbit doesn't even try to look for danger. I waggle my haunches and spring. My paws slam into the rabbits shoulders, knocking it down. Before it an move, I bring my unsheathed paw down hard on its head, killing it instantly.

I sit back, licking the blood off my gray paw. Then I grab the fresh-kill and start the trek back through the forest. The leaves crunch and the clouds get darker, promising snow. I duck into the ForestClan camp.

The camp is a glen with a pool in it. There is a small tunnel that leads to under it, that is great for storing fresh-kill. The camp shares a den in the shelter of a massive pile of fallen trees except for the Healer, who sleeps in a crack in a rock that is big enough for several cats. I put the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and take a mouse for myself. I take it to the Rocks, the best spot in the territory for sunning yourself, and start to eat it when I notice Foxpelt approaching with a sparrow. I hide my mouse under my paws.

"Hi, Ashfeather." Foxpelt meows. "Want to share?"

Foxpelt is a handsome russet tom with blue eyes. He is strong and all of the she-cats are head-over-tails about him. Except me.

"I already have something." I reveal the mouse. "Pikefang might like to, though."

Foxpelt looks slightly crestfallen and disappointed. "Okay." He pads over to the dark brown she-cat. Her eyes gleam and she nods. He sits down by her and they start eating, talking between bites. I purr in quiet amusement. I had sent Foxpelt to Pikefang on purpose, as it is obvious that she really likes Foxpelt. Well, everyone except Foxpelt could see it. He seems to like me and has been trying to win my affection since I became a full-fledged member of the Clan. Unfortunately for him, I have no interest in taking a mate.

I finish my mouse and take a drink from the pool. Then I hear the squeak of an excited kit. Knowing what would happen next, I take a step back. Sure enough, a bundle of fur jumps where I stood a moment before. Fennelkit falls in. I sigh, lean over, and grab her scruff. I heave her out just as Wildkit and Quillo come. Quillo rushes forward and starts licking her kit, who is already shivering. I whisper to Wildkit, "You should stay away from the pool," and walk toward the den. Before I reach it, a snowflake lands on my nose. It melts instantly, but another takes its place, and another, and another. Soon the snow gets thicker. Quillo nudges her kits to the nursery part of the den, which is in the center by the elders' spot, but there aren't any currently. Most of the cats are out hunting or on patrol, or gathering herbs in Sparrowflight's case, so it is quiet and empty. In fact, the only cats in the camp are me, Foxpelt, Pikefang, Quillo, Fennelkit and Wildkit, and Darkstar.

I curl up in my nest, wrapping my fluffy tail over my nose, and close my yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**(I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>2<p>

When I wake later, it's still snowing. The ground is covered in fluffy white flakes. The kits are playing in it, watched by their parents, Quillo and Spikefur. There are more cats in the den now. I stand up and shake pieces of moss and bracken from my rumpled fur before padding to the entrance. A frigid wind blows through my short, thick fur and I shiver. I give myself a quick grooming and trot outside.

The wind is much worse outside. It is erratic, just a slight breeze one moment, to a strong gust the next. Quillo and Spikefur bring their kits inside. Wildkit complains, "But we're having fun."

"You can have fun inside." Spikefur counters.

I am, once again, glad I don't have kits.

Darkstar is standing on the peak of the fallen trees. That is where she stands whenever she calls a Clan meeting, and when assigning duties. "Foxpelt, take Cali and Pikefang on a border patrol. Go along the HillClan border." The three cats nod and run out of the camp. Darkstar continues, "Mako, take Ashfeather and Willowsplash along the SeaClan border."

I groan inwardly. Ever since my mother, Nightowl, had been killed in a fierce battle against them, I had harbored a grudge against them. I always avoided them at Gatherings, only went toward their territory when I absolutely had to, and avoided all contact with them.

Mako touching my shoulder with his tail tip jerks me from my memories. "Ready?"

"Yes, Mako." We leave camp. The trees provide some shelter from the wind and snow. "What do you think HillClan does?"

"Stay inside." Willowsplash suggests. "They must be used to it."

We approach the border. I sniff at a marker, my nose wrinkling at the salty tang. I remark a marker and move to the next. I finish my section pretty soon. We meet at the Fallen Pine, one of the markers. While waiting, I claw at the wood, the bark having peeled off ages ago. Then I smell the scent of SeaClan, too fresh and strong for it to just be their markers. Sure enough, two cats appear.

"Look, Mistyclaw." One of them says. "It's a ForestClan kit."

"Yes, Bearpelt. Who would have guessed that ForestClan let their kits run loose." Mistyclaw sneers, her gray and white fur prickling slightly.

I stand up, my pale gray tabby fur bristling. "Get out of here."

Bearpelt curls his lip. "We're on our territory. You can't speak to us this way, Tinykit."

I unsheathe my claws and take a step forward. I am about to launch myself at them when a voice comes from behind me. "Ashfeather, get back here."

I turn around and see Mako, his tail twitching. Willowsplash is a few steps behind him. "But-"

"Come back here."

I growl, glare at the SeaClan cats, and slink toward him. The SeaClan cats jeer, "Yeah, Tinykit, go find your mother!"

I tense when they say 'mother', but before I can attack them, Mako and Willowsplash shove me in front of them. "Just ignore them." Willowsplash murmurs.

When we are a safe distance away, I explode. "Mako, you should have let me get them. I would give them something to think about."

Mako's amber eyes are colder than the air. "Ashfeather, get a grip and use your brain. If you had attacked them, SeaClan would've seen that as a sign of hostility. They would've started a war, which is the last thing we need right now."

As I calm down, I can see he has a point. However, my pride won't allow me to admit it, so I sniff and mew, "I'll be going hunting." Then I stalk away. A few moments later, I sense Willowsplash following me. "Go away."

"No." Willowsplash came to my flank. "I'll come along with you."

"I'm not going to go back to the border."

"I don't think so."

I sigh, realizing she would come anyway. After all, she is my best friend. "Fine." I sniff the air. By now it isn't snowing very much and the wind has died down drastically. I smell the scent of a vole and start creeping up on it. I see it foraging, chewing on a seed. I pounced, killing it with a bite. Warm blood fills my mouse as it goes limp.

By the end of our hunt, I had caught the vole, Willowsplash a crow, and we had worked together to get a squirrel. It was a relatively big haul for Leaf-bare. We walk back in a comfortable silence. I feel much better; sometimes the best thing a friend can do is just be there.

I keep my vole and take it to the Rocks to eat. I settle down in a crack in the stone, sheltered from the gazes of other cats, and gulp it down. As I finish, I detect Foxpelt coming with a vole this time. He knows a lot of things about me: I like voles, my favorite place in the territory is the Twoleg-nest, I am good at climbing, and other things. It's quite creepy.

"Hi again, Ashfeather. Want to share this vole?"

I consider the predicament carefully. Pikefang is nowhere in sight, the cave is large enough for both of us to have our space, and I can't turn down a vole. "Sure." I agree just to humor him. Foxpelt crouches by me and we begin to eat. I don't let our fur or whiskers brush, just because I don't want to lead him on.

"How have you been?" Foxpelt asks.

"Good. Ran into a SeaClan patrol earlier, but I went hunting with Willowsplash later, so everything turned out fine."

"As long as you didn't kill anyone, that's fine."

I purr slightly and the cave descends into silence. I find the silence less awkward than when the talking, but Foxpelt obviously doesn't feel that way. "You feeling okay? I know how much out despise SeaClan."

"I'm fine now." I answer. I notice the vole is gone and take the chance to take my leave. "I need to go." I walk toward the pool, breaking the thin ice with a paw, and lapat it. I see a small fish, a minnow, perhaps, and slowly dip a paw in the water, feeling a jolt go through my leg. I unsheathe my claws and bring my paw up sharply. I bring nothing except water.

Cali, who is watching nearby, purrs. "Do you think you're SeaClan, Ashfeather?"

"No." I feel heat rushing under my fur, driving the cold away. "I just wanted to see if I could catch it."

Sparrowflight walked by. "If you get sick from that, it's your fault." He meowed, half-joking.

I shrug. Darkstar jumped onto her spot and yowled, "All cats six moons and older, gather here." I paid over and sit down. "The cats I have chosen to go to the Gathering tonight are: Sparrowflight, Cali, Foxpelt, Pikefang, Mako, Quillo, and Ashfeather."

Great. Foxpelt and me at the same Gathering. How will I avoid him?

I line up at the back of the group, watching Pikefang talk to Foxpelt. He seems uninterested, his gaze flicking toward me every now and then. Pikefang givese me a stinging glare from her amber eyes and I do my best to look apologetic. Her eyes blaze with anger and she turns away back to Foxpelt. My tail droops slightly. It's not as if it's my fault that Foxpelt likes me. I don't even want him to.

Darkstar leads the way to the Gathering place, The Cave. The Cave is a sacred place that is underground. Each Clan must go through a tunnel to reach it. It has a deep crack above it that illuminates the entire place. There is a boulder in the center that the leaders sit on to speak. I duck into the tunnel, my whiskers brushing the walls and my ear tips touching the ceiling. As if being in the same space with SeaClan isn't bad enough, I have to go underground, which I also hate.

ForestClan is the first Clan to arrive. I find a secluded corner and begin to wash to pass the time. I don't have to wait long before HillClan comes. One of them, a she-cat named Brackenpaw, comes toward me and sits down. "Hi, Ashpaw."

"I'm Ashfeather now." I puff my chest out proudly.

Brackenpaw's eyes glow. "You passed!"

"Don't sound so surprised about it."

"I'm Brackenleaf."

"Congratulations."

Brackenpaw, er, Brackenleaf is a friend of mine from HillClan, the only other Clan I can stand. We had met a few moons ago when we were new trainees.

"So where's Fallenpaw?" Fallenpaw is her brother, and we had become friends, too.

Brackenleaf looks at her paws. "He was killed by a fox a half-moon ago, the day after the warrior ceremony. He was named Fallenbreeze.

I rest my tail on her shoulder. I hear the third Clan come. SeaClan. I look up and see their leader, Tidestar, walk in proudly. Behind him is a black tom. I hate to admit it, but he isn't bad looking.

When all the leaders are on the boulder, Darkstar yowls for the meeting to start. "ForestClan is doing well. We have a new warrior, Ashfeather." I stand up when the Clan chant my name. "We have transitioned smoothly into Leaf-bare and our queens and kits are well fed." She sits down.

Violetstar stands up next. Her dark blue-gray fur shone silver in the moonlight. "HillClan also has a new warrior. We welcome Brackenleaf as a full-fledged member of our Clan."

"Brackenleaf, Brackenleaf." I call my friend's name. She looks like she'll explode with pride.

"We lost Brackenleaf's brother to a fox the day after his warrior ceremony. We named him Fallenbreeze." Murmurs stir the air. Violetstar waits for them to die down before continuing, "Poollily has given birth to Windkit as well." She goes back to her spot.

Tidestar takes her place. I growl slightly; I remember his scent was on my mother's body. His deep voice echoes through the Cave. "SeaClan has not one, but two new warriors. Welcome, Shadowfur and Songbreeze." I mutter their names and see the two cats stand. Shadowfur is the one that I had seen before. Songbreeze is a tabby she-cat with white patches. Tidestar continues, "Despite the snow and cold, we are still catching more than enough prey." He sits down, the signal that it is time for talk. Brackenleaf goes to a knot of young warriors. I stay where I am, watching the Clans talk to each other. I don't notice the tom walk up to me. "Hello."


	4. Chapter 3

**(I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>3<p>

I spin around and see the cat named Shadowfur behind me, blue eyes shining. "My name is Shadowfur."

I force my fur to stay flat. "I heard."

He either doesn't hear the edge in my voice or ignores it. His tone is still friendly. "What's your name."

"Ashfeather."

"Ashfeather." He tries the name on his tongue. "How's the prey running in ForestClan."

Did this tom hear nothing? "Darkstar did say that we were well fed, so that means it must be running well."

Shadowfur is about to say something, but Tidestar calls his cats together to leave. "Bye. Nice meeting you." He runs back to his Clanmates. I go back to my own, whispering goodbye to Brackenleaf on my way, and duck back into the tunnel. Foxpelt walks by me, chatting like a sparrow. I don't even listen, just nod every now and then, looking forward. I am too busy in my own thoughts to listen. That tom was kind of cute.

The sun is halfway between dawn and Sunhigh when I wake the next morning. I give myself a thorough wash before going into the clearing. Darkstar had come down with a fever during the night, so Spikefur is organizing the patrols today. When he saw me, he mews, "Ashfeather, take two cats and go on a hunting patrol by the Twoleg-nest."

I look around. "Pikefang, Foxpelt, come." I trot through the entrance, the cats following me, and start going toward the rising sun, where the nest was. Foxpelt is trying to start a conversation with me, but I tactically turn him down. Meanwhile, Pikefang tries to talk to him, too, but Foxpelt is not so tactically turning her down. I roll my eyes and go slightly faster. I am relieved to see the silhouette of the nest approach. "Pikefang, you and I will hunt in the nest. Foxpelt, see what you can find around the nest. Don't go in the garden, though."

"Okay." Foxpelt sniffs the air while me and Pikefang go into the den. I startle a mouse, sending it running into Pikefang's claws. "Nice catch." Pikefang grunts indifferently.

By the end of the hunt I had caught a pigeon that had been sleeping there, and a few mice. Pikefang had caught a crow and several mice. Foxpelt had caught a gopher - they were rare treats - and a huge vole. As we march into camp, we're greeted by gracious meows and happy nuzzles. I put my catch on the pile and grab Foxpelt's vole, walking to the den. I like my head inside.

The only cats in the den are Quillo, exhausted by watching her kits, who are having a snow fight, Willowsplash, tired from keeping watch over the camp the previous night, and Darkstar, who is sleeping. I tiptoe to my leader's nest and put the vole by her muzzle; she'll be hungry later. Then I notice she's lying oddly still. I can't even tell if she's breathing. I run out of the den and into Sparrowflight's clearing. "Sparrowflight! Something's wrong with Darkstar!"

The Healer bursts out of his den, catnip in his mouth. He goes straight to the den. The Clan waits outside quietly, except for Fennelkit and Wildkit. After what seems like a million season-cycles to me, Sparrowflight comes out, his eyes dark. "Darkstar has just lost a life."

I stare at him in shock. How many lives does Darkstar have left anyway? While no one's looking, I sneak out of camp. And I know the best place to go. I always go to it when my mind is troubled. The Sea-cliff.

The Sea-cliff is a cliff face that overlooks the sea, thus its name. There is a trail that leads down to a strange platform by the waves. Legends say that StarClan tried to move the cliff back, but they only moved part of it, and that is why the platform is flat.

I start down the path, almost falling off immediately when my paw slips on the ice. I dig my other claws into the icy grit, flailing my tail wildly to regain my balance. I barely manage it. I am about halfway down when all my paws slip on a patch of ice. I yowled as I fall off the patch. Then I hit water.

The water is very, very cold. The salt stings my eyes. I can hardly move my legs, and even if I could, I can't swim. Somehow I get to the surface. "Help-" My call is cut off when a wave fills my mouth and I sink again.

Where's the platform? Through the bubbles, my eyes stinging, and my lungs burning, I can't tell. Darkness edges my vision and, suddenly feeling exhausted, my eyes close. Everything, even the cold, is fading. I'm going to die.

The last thing I'm aware of is a weird tugging sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry this chapter is shorter. I just felt that this was a good time to stop.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**(I own nothing.)**

**A/N: The main character is Ashfeather, so if there isn't a (_'s POV) at the top, it's her speaking.**

* * *

><p>4<p>

**(Shadowfur's POV)**

As I walk away from Ashfeather, I can't stop thinking about her. Her pale fur with slightly darker stripes, her tufted ears, her yellow eyes. . . .

"Shadowfur, are you alright?" My sister, Songbreeze, asks me. I jerk back into reality in time to avoid crashing into the wall. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Songbreeze doesn't believe me, but doesn't question me, which I appreciate. I glance back and see Ashfeather disappearing into the tunnel with a russet tom with blue eyes talking excitedly. I recognize him as Foxpelt. A pang of jealousy tears in my chest and I look forward, eyes narrowed. I'm thinking about whether Ashfeather liked Foxpelt, staring at Rainpelt's tail so I wouldn't crash into anything. Not that there was much to crash into on SeaClan territory.

Back in camp I go straight to my nest and immediately fall asleep.

I am at the Land-neck, a spot close to SeaClan camp where some of the land is thrust out into the ocean. By it is a coral reef, which is great for fishing, especially since some rocks stick out of the water over the reef. I crouch on a rock in s fishing stance, claws out. The water shimmers, but it isn't fish. The face of a black and white she-cat with blue eyes appears. I am very confused. "Mothshine?"

My late mother's voice echoed in my ears. "Shadowfur, I have come to bring you a prophecy. Your path, and your sister's path, is going to twist in so many ways. But I will follow you from the stars."

Now I am even more confused. "What does that mean?" But the dream is fading. I blink and I'm back in the camp, a huge cave that overlooks the sea. I stand up, stretch, and go into the central part of the camp, which is a huge cave by the sea. Tidestar is organizing patrols. I slip away, wanting to be by myself for a while and ponder what Mothshine had said. _What did she mean that my path and Songbreeze's path would twist?_ I hear a loud yowl and look up to see a pale gray shape fall from the Sea-cliff path into the Sea. I pause, ears pricked. Then I hear something call, "Help!" It was probably the cat that fell in the ocean.

I run to the edge of the territory by the beach and pass the scent markers, cautiously creeping along the platform. Even though SeaClan cats can swim in the Sea, it still isn't 100% safe. I dive in anyway and see the cat I least expected to. Ashfeather.

I grab her scruff and swim toward the platform. I sink my claws into tiny ledges in the platform just as the water tries to drag me back. I drag myself onto it and heave Ashfeather up after me. She isn't moving, and I can't tell is she's breathing. I rub her chest to try and get the water out. After a few tense moments, she stiffens suddenly and coughs up several mouthfuls of water. Her eyes open, and she springs to her paws when she sees me. "What happened?" Her growl is interrupted by a cough.

"You slipped off the path and nearly drowned." I say matter-of-factly. "What were you thinking?"

"I needed some space away from my Clan." Ashfeather mutters. "Why do you need to know?"

I don't answer that. She meows, "Well, I think I should be getting back to my Clan now." She turns to leave.

"Wait, will you meet me at the River tonight?"

I don't even know why I said that. I just did. Ashfeather turns and looks at me like I am crazy. I brace myself for a no, but she replies, "Fine. Don't be late." Then she goes up the path and vanishes over the top.


	6. Chapter 5

**(I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>5<p>

_What did I just say?!_

My mind is screaming at me the entire trek home. I stop to wriggle around in the snow to clear off the salt and the scent of SeaClan from my fur, so it just looks like I fell in a deep snowdrift.

_I said yes._

_Why?!_

_Because he saved my life. I owe him that._ I don't admit to myself that there can be another reason.

_Sure it is._ I can hear the sarcasm in my head. The other side of my brain doesn't respond. **(A/N: Yes, Ashfeather talks to herself. And argues with herself, too.)**

I go on a walk before I return to camp. I curl up in the shelter of a bush, sore, and close my eyes. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but the nest thing I see is the sun setting.

"Mouse-dung." I mutter, scrambling to my paws. I take a few stiff steps, stretching, and start back to camp.

I bump into Foxpelt and Pikefang at the entrance. Foxpelt's blue eyes fill with surprise and alarm. "What happened?"

"I fell in a snowdrift." My throat hurts as I force my voice to not sound raspy; that would definitely be suspicious.

"Can I help you with anything?"

I don't miss the look of resentment that Pikefang flashes at me. "No. I'm fine. Go on with your hunt." I go into the camp and get a mouse, taking it to the Rocks. I go to one of the warmer rocks and crouch, shivering. I can still feel the cold of the water, which is colder than the snow even. Maybe the salt has something to do with it.

As I take a bite, I see Willowsplash approach, her gray and white fur shining. She jumps up by me. "Hi." She must've noticed something is odd. "Are you okay? You look . . . different."

"Oh. I fell into a snowdrift."

"Not like that." Willowsplash meets my gaze, her golden eyes serious. "You look like Pikefang when she's around Foxpelt."

I can see where she's getting at. "No, I have not fallen for him."

"Is it someone else?"

"No. I've told you, I'm not interested in anyone."

"You're expression says otherwise."

I snort in contempt. "Since when does my expression talk? Wait, it doesn't."

I'm not sure what's up with me. I never snap at Willowsplash. I notice the sun has set and twilight is fading.. "I should get to bed. Night." I hop down and stalk over to the den, tail slightly bushed up.

* * *

><p>I wait until I'm sure that the other cats are asleep. Then I stand up and tiptoe out of the den, careful not to wake anyone. I go through the dirtplace tunnel, then squeeze through a gap in one of the thorn bushes. I stay low, uncomfortably aware of the snow crunching with each pawstep. I sigh in relief when I'm deeper in the forest. I straighten up and trot around the trees and undergrowth until I reach the River.<p>

The River is the border between ForestClan and SeaClan. We've been fighting over it since cats first settled here. It was in a battle over this very stretch that my mother died. It currently belongs to SeaClan.

The moonlight colors the ice a light silver color. I see a black shape on the ForestClan side. Shadowfur. My heart starts beating faster without my consent. I struggle to control my heart rate and breathing. I'm only doing this to pay him back. I start down the small slope.

"Hi, Ashfeather." Shadowfur's eyes soften and he seems to being reigning in whatever he's feeling.

"Hi, Shadowfur." I meow. "So, what was the point if this?"

"I, you know, just wanted to get to know you. Maybe we could be, like, friends?"

My head screams no, my heart screams yes, and my mouth whispers, "As long as we stay loyal to our Clans, that seems fine to me."

"Good." We sit in the shade of a rock. "Tell me about yourself."

I think about what would be safe to tell. "My mother was Nightowl. I like voles and I love the forest."

"Come on. There has to be more than that. Like, do you like any cat in particular in your Clan?"

It seems like an odd question. "No more than a friend."

Shadowfur seems to relax. "Okay, now I only have a few more questions."

I sigh. This'll take a while.


	7. Chapter 6

**(I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>I am exhausted when Foxpelt wakes me the next morning. I swat at him with my tail at first. "Ashfeather, Spikefur says that you're supposed to be on the dawn patrol, so come on." I open my eyes, mumbling, and sit up. Then I remember what Shadowfur had said last night.<p>

_"Would you like to meet again? As friends."_

_"Yes." I say without really thinking about it. "But not here. I know a place where we can meet. If you go through the platform by the Sea-cliff, the beach will come meet it. You'll be out of ForestClan territory there. Up the beach, by the HillClan and ForestClan boundary, is a gnarled oak. We'll meet there at Moonhigh."_

_"Sounds perfect to me." Shadowfur purred. He swam across the river and darted back into his own land._

"Ashfeather."

I start when Foxpelt meows my name. I realized that I had been wiltling back into my nest. "Coming." I feel a surge of energy when I think about tonight. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help what I feel.

"Wow. You suddenly seem energetic." Foxpelt comments as we leave camp. Several of my Clanmates had gotten sick during the night, so the patrols were only two cats big.

"I guess. Maybe it was just a dawn-slump."

"Maybe."

We walk toward the HillClan border in silence. Not that awkward a silence, though. Maybe I am growing to like Foxpelt. I shudder._ I'll leave him to Pikefang. Anyway, won't I be betraying Shadowfur by taking a liking to Foxpelt? Wait, where did that thought come from?_

I shake my head to clear it and sniff at the border absent-mindedly. I can tell the patrol had already passed, but I am busy thinking about tonight._ It can't come soon enough._

* * *

><p>I crouch on one of the branches of the twisted oak tree, lying in wait for my prey. The undergrowth twitches and it emerges. It looks around, confused. "Ashfeather?"<p>

I jump down and land on Shadowfur's back with enough force to knock him down. I scramble off him, mrowing in laughter. "Ha, you should've seen your face."

Shadowfur staggered to his paws, spitting out leaves and grass and dirt. "Very funny."

"It is. You should use your nose."

"Well, we don't have a ton of trees in SeaClan. We don't bother learning how to climb them."

"Hmm." A plan forms in my head. "I can show you how. A tree like Old Twisty here should be easy, even for a clumsy beginner like you."

"Who're you calling clumsy?" Shadowfur lashes out with a sheathed paw. I sidestep and his momentum carries him forward.

"Anyway," I clear my throat, "this tree should be easy. Just hook your claws into the bark and claw your way up, much like you would across a log." I easily make it up the tree and wait. Shadowfur hesitantly puts his paw against the trunk. Then he starts to slowly, but steadily, clamber up it. He clings to the first branch he reaches. I jump down next to him.

"Can we get down now?" He asks, his eyes closed.

I feel a stab of pity. "Yes. Just put a paw there, and there. . . ." He manages to make it down alive.

"Great." He scratches the ground. "I like the dirt."

"Okay, Dirtfur."

"What?"

I smile. "Dirtfur."

"Why you. . . ." He starts chasing me around the tree, but I'm used to the undergrowth. Soon enough, he gets himself tangled in it.

I sit down, purring while he navigates his way out of the brambles. "That seemed fun, Dirtfur."

Suddenly he tackles me. "Whatever you say, Thornpad."

"That has a nice ring to it." I wiggle free and climb up Old Twisty. I look up. "Ever wonder if StarClan actually cares what's going on down here?"

"Yes." I almost jump off the branch when I hear Shadowfur next to me. He really is a fast learner. "Maybe some do care, and others don't."

"Maybe." I breathe. I can feel our fur brushing a little. Then just notice where the moon is. "Oh! We should go back to our Clans."

"Same time, same place?"

"Yes. May StarClan light your path." I jump down and run through the forest to the River to wash SeaClan scent off my fur, my fur prickling with an emotion I can't place, but I want it to stay forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**(I own nothing.)**

* * *

><p>6<p>

A few moons had passed since my meeting outside the territories with Shadowfur. I unconsciously start edtaking my walls down, and I could tell he was, too. Even though I don't exactly detest Foxpelt anymore, he didn't give me the spark that Shadowfur does.

"Pay attention."

I feel Willowsplash nudge me. I focus back to the ceremony. Darkstar is turning Fennelkit and Wildkit into full-fledged members, now that they had completed their training with their parents.

"Fennelkit, you will be Fennelleaf in this Clan. StarClan honors your integrity and your enthusiasm." Fennelleaf bows and the Clan yowls her name. I marvel at how much the cats had matured in a moon.

"Wildkit, you will be Wildheart in this Clan. StarClan honors your bravery and determination." Wildheart bows and we cheer her name, too.

As soon as the ceremony is over, I whisper to Willowsplash, "I'm going hunting," and trot through the entrance. I unconsciously go toward the River. I turn away just before I get there, not wanting to be caught by a SeaClan patrol, even though, in a way, that's exactly what I wanted. I'm so busy thinking I hardly notice the squirrel dart in front of me. By the time I snap out of it, its safely in a tree. I growl at it, but move on, paying more attention now.

I somehow find my way back to the River. I sigh, sitting by the edge, listening to the sound of the water dripping off the trees. Newleaf is, finally, here.

I open my eyes and see a sparrow flapping across the water frantically. Without hesitation, I jump, swatting it out of the air with a paw. It hits the water, stunned, and I crush its spine with a nip. I pick it up, jumping out of the water. I am about to leave when I hear a cat yowl, "Hey, prey-thief!"

I turn back, one paw still in the water. A small cat, probably a kit in training, is hissing on the other side. "That was my prey!"

"Well it's mine now, runt."

The cat growls and prepares to jump when a familiar voice meows, "Petalkit, stop." Shadowfur meets my eyes as he walks out of the forest on the SeaClan side. "Come back, Petalkit. Go back to camp and see if you can catch anything on the way. I'll be right there."

Petalkit's tortoiseshell fur still prickles as she, grumbling, slunk back. Shadowfur swam through the water. "Hi."

"Hi." I close my eyes, dropping the sparrow. "I can't do this anymore."

Shadowfur's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. If you want to stay with me, you will come."

"Of course I will. But I'll bring someone. There'll we go to?"

"Beyond Clan territory. I'm going to bring someone, too. Maybe two cats if they agree. We'll be at the meeting place by Moonhigh."

"Okay." Shadowfur brushs my muzzle with his and goes back to his side, glancing back at me before he disappears. I wash his scent off thoroughly and pick the sparrow up and walk back to camp. First I'd have to convince Willowsplash. Then see if Brackenleaf would come. I almost crashed into trees several times, but I made it back to camp in one piece. I drop the sparrow on the pile and search for Willowsplash. She's eating a crow a little bit away from the others. I approach her, heart racing. "Willowsplash, can I talk to you for a while?"

Willowsplash looked up. "Sure."

I settled down, wondering how I'm going to say this. Finally I whisper, "I'm leaving tonight."

"What?!" Willowsplash hisses silently.

"I'm running away. I've, uh, done something that is against Clan law. I'm leaving with Shadowfur. I was wondering if you'd come."

Willowsplash hesitates so long that wonder if she'll say no. But instead she murmurs, "We're best friends. I'm coming."

"Thank you. There's someone else I'm going to invite. Then we have to get to a certain place before Moonhigh, so we won't be coming back."

Willowsplash finishes off her crow. "Well, we better get moving."

I smile and we trot through the tunnel. We set our course toward the HillClan border. Hopefully Brackenleaf will be there; we meet by the First Pine quite often. We're sit and wait for cats to come. Is smell a familiar scent approaching. Brackenleaf.

"Brackenleaf!" I call softly, standing up. The she-cat stops chasing the rabbit and comes toward us. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The HillClan cat meows, tail flicking.

"I'm leaving. Willowsplash is coming with me. We wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Brackenleaf's eyes widened. "I can't. I mean-"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit it,<strong> _writing_ **cliffhangers is funnier than** _reading _**them.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. You will never know how much I appreciate them.**


End file.
